1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method for processing image data and a portable electronic device having camera thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices have come to be one of the necessities of life for modern people. Types of the portable electronic devices may include a mobile terminal such as a cell phone, a digital camera, a portable multimedia player (PMP), a laptop computer, and an MP3 player. The portable electronic devices have evolved into multi-function devices as technology developed. As functions of the portable electronic devices have diversified, one implementation of the portable electronic devices is as a multimedia player provided with a multitude of functions such as photographing of still pictures or moving pictures, playback of music or moving picture files, support of game play, broadcast reception and the like, for example.
To support the increase in the functions the portable electronic devices, improvements of structural parts and/or software parts of the portable electronic devices may be considered.
A digital camera may be installed in the portable electronic devices. The digital camera may comprise a lens configured to form an optical image of a subject to be photographed, a CCD (charge coupled device) sensor (or, CMOS sensor) configured to convert an optical signal to an electronic image signal, and an image processing unit configured to process an image signal. Recently, a zoom function, a macro function, a night shot function and other functions have been adopted by the digital camera.